Рилиан Муше
Лилиан Муше или Лили - командир бывшей Люцифенской армии после её включения в армию Марлона. В связи с растущей напряжённостью между Вельзенской Империей и Марлоном, она была расквартирована в пограничной крепости Ретазан. Биография Ранняя жизнь Лилиан родилась в Люцифении в 480 году в семье знаменитого генерала Гастона Муше и позже стала офицером Люцифенской армии под попечительством отца. Отец рассказывал ей о простоте и прямолинейности Леонарда Авадонии, которые придавали ему силу.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red - Chapter 2, Section 2 Во время Люцифенской Революции Лилиан участвовала в битве при Ролламе, где на поле боя столкнулась с Жермен Авадонией, хотя Люцифенская армия впоследствии была побеждена.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red - Chapter 2, Section 2 Позже она узнала, что её отец был убит Человеком-в-маске, поддерживающим Сопротивление по пути из Ретазана. Решив не держать зла, Лилиан продолжила службу в армии командиром.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red - Chapter 1, Section 1 Командующая Ретазана thumb|150pxВслед за оккупацией и последующей аннексией Люцифении Королевством Марлон Лилиан и её люди были включены в состав армии Марлона. В ответ на успешную оборону переформированного Сопротивления в Ретазане, Лилиан было приказано захватить крепость. Вступив в бой она ранила одного из ключевых членов Сопротивления в ногу.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red - Chapter 1, Section 2 Расквартированная в Ретазане в 503 году, Лилиан оставалась там в течение нескольких лет, в то время как политическая напряжённость между Марлоном и Вельзенской Империей нарастала. В 505 году Лилиан узнала от верхов армии, что Королевская Семья Марлона охотится за преступниками, которым Империя, как утверждают, предоставляет укрытие. Позднее во время прогулки по городу Лилиан увидела, как маленькая девочка потеряла шляпу. Перейдя дорогу она подобрала шляпу и вернула её девочке. Девочка поблагодарила Лилиан, та помахала девочке на прощанье и они разошлись каждая своим путём. Той же ночью Лилиан была в баре в Half Moon Pavillion и заказала мясо белой птицы Лолам. В ожидании заказа, Лилиан снова встретилась с той девочкой. Сказав не обращать внимание на проявленную ранее щедростькому сказал?.., Юкина попросила разрешения присоединиться к Лилиан, и та согласилась. Присев, Лилиан спросила девочку, путешественница ли она, и они посплетничали о городе, в то время как официант приносил заказы. Лилиан улыбнулась и отметила, что они заказали одно и то же, и приступила к трапезе. Через некоторое время она увидела, как девочка направилась к воротам, и спросила её зачем. Юкина рассказала как ей не удалось пересечь границу с Вельзенией и Лилиан объяснила трудную историю взаимоотношений между странами и текущую политическую ситуацию. Когда Юкина попыталась выспросить, кто преступники, скрывающиеся в Вельзении, Лилиан уклонилась от ответа, сказав, что это секретные сведения и что непросто пересечь границу из-за назревающей войны. Юкина вспылила из-за такого дерзкого ответа, на что Лилиан рассмеялась и согласилась с чувствами девочки. Юкина продолжила, рассказав, как ужасно с ней обошлись у ворот и что командиры не умеют поддерживать дисциплину среди своих войск. Сказав, что это, наверное, не так, Юкина предположила, что командующая Муше, должно быть, злой человек, прежде чем спросила имя собеседницы. Сказав, что её зовут Лили, Лилиан выслушала мнение Юкины о том, что войска считают командующую Муше пугающей и жестокой, во многом, к её огорчению. В этот момент вошёл солдат и доложил, что генерал Осдин прибыл с визитом и ждёт её в кабинете командующей. Ответив, что придёт, как только закончит есть, Лилиан спросила, кто стоял на часах у ворот. Услышав, что это были Удино and Бонар, она цокнула языком и сказала, что будет иметь это в виду. Услышав это, Юкина спросила у Лили её полное имя, и командующая ответила, добавив, что предпочитает зваться просто Лили. Смущённая Юкина стала извиняться, но Лилиан лишь сказала ей доедать, пока еда не остыла. В течение пяти дней Лилиан и Юкина гуляли вместе по главной улице, Лилиан продолжала нести службу и рассказывала о прошлом. В этот день командующая решила найти способ для Юкины попасть в Вельзению. Разглядывая витрины некоторое время спустя, Лилиан спросила, нужна ли Юкине новая пара обуви. Когда Юкина отметила хорошее настроение командующей, та настояла, чтобы девочка звала её просто Лили, когда они наедине, ведь Юкина не подчинённая ей. Вздохнув, Лилиан сказала, что им просто стоит попытаться найти способ Юкине попасть в Вельзению, и осведомилась, зачем она туда хочет. Юкина без энтузиазма ответила, что хочет посетить древний город. КОмандующая никак не прокомментировала этот ответ. Вскоре Юкина попыталась задать вопрос и Лилиан спросила, нужна ли ей ещё одна пара обуви. Когда девочка спросила, могут ли они послать гонца в Вельзению, командующая спросила поинтересовалась с какой целью, ведь это может быть опасно. Тогда Юкина рассказала, что она дочь Кила Фризиса из Компании Фризиса, поражённая Лилиан согласилась и отправила гонца в тот же день.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red - Chapter 1, Section 1 Смена командования Восемнадцать дней спустя Лилиан получила известие, что король Кайл послал войска в Нантес, и они прибудут к обеду. Несмотря на разногласия с вышестоящим командованием, Лилиан смогла добиться разрешения для Юкины. Этим утром Лилиан вернулась в Half Moon Pavillion и бросилась к комнате Юкины. Командующая сказала девочке собираться в Вельзению. По пути к воротам Лилиан рассказала, что имени Фризисов оказалось недостаточно, но план всё равно сработал. У ворот Лилиан приказала солдатам дать Юкине пройти, и и жестом велела им поспешить. Когда Юкина спросила, не пытается ли Лилиан поскорее выпроводить её из Люцифении, та объяснила ей ситуацию, после чего продолжила приказывать войскам. Проводив Юкину до Rukolbeni, Лилиан отдала девочке пропуск и посоветовала предъявлять его любому солдату, кто остановит её. Игнорируя слова благодарности Юкины, Лилиан напомнила о возможной войне с Вельзенией в ближайшем будущем. Лилиан также сказала Юкине быть сильной и не умирать, в противном случае у неё будут кошмары, а её сторонники огорчатся. В ответ на недоумение Юкины Лилиан ответила, что её люди большие поклонники писательницы.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red - Chapter 1, Section 1 Позже в Ретазан прибыла Нэй Футапье и приняла командование над крепостью, снимая Лилиан с поста. Когда новая командующая пошла войной на Вельзенскую Импению, используя армию нежити, Лилиан дезертировала и бежала в Вельзению верхом на лошади. В поисках защиты от Марлона и встречи с отрядом Ленгли, Лилиан сразила восставшего из мёртвых бывшего императора, взяла его голову и понеслась прочь от армии нежити. По дороге в Rukolbeni Лилиан встретила и заколола неупокоенного солдата, прежде чем достигла отряда Ленгли. Когда он встретилась с солдатами, Шартетта потребовала ответа, зачем она пришла и Лилиан сказала, что бывшая командующая Ретазана желает аудиенции у Иимератора. Доложив, что предыдущий император возглавлял армию нежити и был повержен, Лилиан встретилась с текущим императором в Имперском Городе и преподнесла ему в подарок голову отца. Так Лилиан добилась расположения Императора и ей было предоставлено убежище, а так же право свободного передвижения. Когда на следующий день Император решил контратаковать, изнемождённая Лилиан покинула покои и встретила Юкину, слегка отчитав её за то, что девочка не сбежала, когда разразилась война. Лилиан рассказала Юкине, что произошло в крепости, и почему она прибыла в Вельзению. Юкина предложила Лили чаю, но та отказалась, попросив вместо этого кофе. Юкина попросила служанку сделать кофе, на что она ответила, что это займёт время, Лилиан сказала забыть об этом и спросила Юкину, что девочка собирается делать дальше. Юкина ответила, что планирует остаться, на что Лилиан сказала, что уходить не имеет смысла, поведав Юкине о решении императора атаковать Ретазан.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red - Chapter 2, Section 2 Встреча с героем thumb|Лили лицом к лицу с ЖерменВ ходе атаки Вельзении на Ретазан, Лилиан оставалась в Rukolbeni и встретилась в баре с Жермен Авадонией. Они выпили вместе и завязалась дружеская беседа, к которой присоединилась Юкина, поинтересовавшись, откуда они друг друга знают. Лилиан объяснила, что это их первая встреча со времён схватки во время Люцифенской Революции. Видя восхищение Юкины, Лилиан выразила разочарование пьянством Жермен и стала дразнить её, что, возможно, она пьёт, чтобы снова стать знаменитым героем. В ответ на оправдания Жермен, бывшая люцифенская командующая назвала её трусом за попытку уйти от сражения. Жермен спросила, почему Лилиан не может пойти вместо неё, и та ответила, что у неё нет разрешения участвовать из-за сложившейся ситуации. Юкина перебила и упомянула то, как сильно помогла Жермен, прежде чем атаковала армия нечисти, и Лилиан успокоилась, сказав, что всё прекрасно, ведь они сражаются с монстрами, а не людьми. Лилиан спокойно выслушала Жермен, когда та сказала,, что сражение - бесполезная месть и не имеет никакого смысла, и им ничего не добиться. После долгой тишины Лилиан спросила, говорила ли Жермен отталкиваясь от своего личного опыта, и правдивы ли слухи о том, что она начала революцию ради мести Дочери Зла за убийство отца. Жермен сердито отрицала это, и девушки пристально смотрели друг на друга. Юкина снова вклинилась, уточнив, кто такой Леонард. Лилиан ответила и объяснила неясность по поводу его убийства. Заказав немного пива, Лилиан сказала Жермен, что считает, что та валяет дурака, и что независимо от её мотивов, революция успешно завершилась и гораздо более ужасный тиран был убит. Рассказав, как её отец хвалил Леонарда, Лилиан спросила Жермен, стыдится ли она своего отца. Когда та ответила, что уважает его, Лилиан просила её следовать по его стопам и начать действовать. Когда пьяная Жермен попыталась уйти в штаб, бывшая Ретазанская командующая сказала ей сначала протрезветь. Тогда бывшая революционерка спросила о смерти командующего Гастона в ходе революции. Лилиан, подавившись от неожиданности своей выпивкой, ответила, что он был застигнут врасплох и смертельно ранен, списав это на возраст. Жермен выспросила, испытывает ли она ненависть к революционной армии, на что Лилиан помотала головой и ответила, что смерть в бою была желанной для её отца, и она только хотела встретиться с теми, кто убил его.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red - Chapter 2, Section 2 Лилиан и Шартетта провожали Юкину, короля Кайла, Гумилию и Жермен, когда они садились на корабль до Марлона. Попрощавшись с ними Лилиан ушла, утаскивая за собой Шартетту, которая пыталась пробраться на корабль Кайла без разрешения.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red Новые Четыре Всадника Когда король Кайл вернул Люцифении суверенитет, Лилиан вернулась и вновь вступила в Люцифенскую армию. В 508 году она отправилась в Левианту и стала замешана в Инциденте Новых Четырёх Всадников. Сражаясь с одержимой Abyss I.R. Жермен, Лилиан победила её и принудила чародейку к бегству. Впоследствии Лилиан покинула армию, вышла замуж и родила двоих детей. Когда Люцифения стала республикой, она продолжала содержать свой дом и помогать нуждающимся в помощи солдатам.Epic of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Fanbook - Aftermath Личность и черты характера Лилиан была напористой молодой женщиной с сильным чувством гордости за себя и свою страну. Усердно работая она проложила себе путь в высшие чины армии. Не смотря на это Лили очень добросовестно относилась к своим обязанностям и заработала хорошую репутацию в войсках. Поэтому она так гордилась ответственностью которая была возложена на неё, как на женщину военного. Riliane was a skilled fighter and strict military commander. Expecting the most out of her men, Lily hardened herself when dealing with military matters and was able to easily separate herself as a soldier from herself as the average citizen.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red - Chapter 1, Section 1 She was also skilled in horseback and wielded a lance with great effect during battle.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red - Chapter 2, Section 2 Со временем Лилиан всё больше походит на пацанку: становится агрессивнее и действует по мужски. Бесстрашная в бою и чрезвычайно строгая с подчиненными, она зароботала репутацию демона, для мужчин проходящих службу у неё. As a result, Riliane often displayed more tomboyish traits than her peers expected of her. As part of this attitude, Lily was also very aggressive and acted quite masculine. Fearless in combat and extremely strict with her subordinates, she received a reputation as being akin to a demon for the men serving under her. Не смотря на это Лили обладала высоким боевым духом. И как командир подвергала жесткой критике империалистический строй Марлона, а так же не одобряла режим правления принцессы Рилиан, в ходе революции она боролась за то чтобы быть естественным ответом на её тиранию. Точно так же она не одобряла назначение неквалифицированных солдат, таких как Ней Футапье, на посты командиров. Однако преданность Лили как солдата сделала её послушной воле вышестоящих, и заставляла идти против своих принципов. Despite this, Lily acted upon a strong moral center. Although following her duties as commander she nonetheless was harshly critical of Marlon's imperialist reign and had disapproved of Princess Riliane's regime,The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red - Chapter 1, Section 1 even considering the revolution she fought against to be a natural response to her tyranny. Similarly, she disapproved of unqualified soldiers being appointed as commanders, such as Ney Futapie.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red - Chapter 2, Section 2 However, Lily's dedication as a soldier made her obedient to her superior's will and she acted accordingly, regardless of her personal bias. Своим характером и мировоззрением она во многом была обязана своему отцу Гастону, который воспитывал её как военную. Лили с самого детства проявляла к нему уважение и в итоге даже присоединилась к вооруженным силам. Выросшая на его жизненных принципах Лилиан осознала ценность жизни и смерти во время войны, в том числе прощая врага за убийство своих товарищей и близких на поле боя. По этим причинам она не верила, что месть за павших это долг настоящего воина, показывающий силу его духа и честолюбие. Приняв это как часть своей философии, Лили полагала, что её обязанность действовать согласно учению отца и почитать его имя. Much of her military upbringing and philosophy was credited to her father, Gaston. While growing up, Lily held a great respect for her father and eventually joined the military as a result. Raised on his principals, Riliane accepted the nature of life and death during wartime, including forgiving the enemy for killing comrades and loved ones on the battlefield. As a result, she did not believe in revenge to repay debts and valued inner strength and straightforward thinking. Therefore, as part of her own philosophy, Lily believed it was her duty to act on her father's teachings and honor his name. Помимо своей роли офицера, Лили посвятила себя помощи нуждающимся. Независимо от сложности или обстоятельств она была неумолима в выполнении своих обещаний. Как внимательный и заслуживающий доверия командир, она была очень популярна и уважаема среди своих сверстников. Не смотря на суровую манеру поведения среди солдат, в повседневной жизни Лилиан была более мягкой и спокойной. Она неплохо ладила с Юкиной и любила проводить с ней время гуляя по магазинам или просто беседуя. Встретившись с Жермен она проявила к ней, как к герою революции, уважительное соперничество, чем привела ту в восхищение. Beyond her role as an officer, Lily dedicated herself to helping those in need, regardless of the difficulty or circumstances, and she was relentless in fulfilling her promises. Considerate and trustworthy, the commander was very popular and well respected among her peers. Also, in contrast to her strict military behavior, Riliane acted more relaxed and kind in more casual circumstances. She got along well with Yukina and enjoyed spending time shopping or conversing with the novelist.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red - Chapter 1, Section 1 She also held an admiration for Germaine and demonstrated somewhat of a respectful rivalry with the revolutionary hero.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red - Chapter 2, Section 2 Лилиан, была в меру скромной женщиной и не хвасталась своим рангом или происхождением перед незнакомцами. Из-за схожести своего имени с именем всеми презираемого тирана принцессы Рилиан, Лилиан предпочитала называться просто Лили и сердилась, когда подчинённые или друзья называли её полным именем. Так же она умела сохранять спокойствие в случае клеветы в свой адрес, хоть и испытывала отвращение к сплетникам желающим очернить чужую репутацию, а так же к людям принижающим собственное достоинство. Кроме того она требовала придерживаться своих ценностей и от других, считая трусами людей отказывающим в помощи нуждающимся. A humble woman, Riliane didn't boast about her rank or lineage to strangers. Likewise, she wished to distance herself from her relation to Princess Riliane and hated when not being referred to by her nickname, "Lily". She was also able to keep calm when her reputation was slandered, although disgusted by those who gossiped to ruin others or belittle themselves.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red - Chapter 1, Section 1 In addition she would expect the same consistency and strong values from others that she upheld for herself, considering anyone who refused to help others a coward. Позже лишившись своего ранга, Лилиан, не колеблясь, поспешила в Вельзению, желая помочь им устранить угрозу исходящую от мертвых солдат. Вместе с тем, она была разочарована потерей своего воинского звания, поэтому быстро вернулась в Люцифенианскую армию когда угроза исчезла. Даже после ухода на пенсию она продолжала оказывать поддержку военным. Однако она продемонстрировала и свою заботливую сторону обзаведясь семьей и воспитав двух детей, в более поздние годы. Later, after being stripped of her rank, Riliane did not hesitate to defect to Beelzenia and assist them against the dead soldier threat.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red - Chapter 2, Section 2 At the same time, she expressed disappointment in losing her military rank and swiftly returned to the Lucifenian army after the threat subsided. Following her retirement she continued giving support to the military; similarly, she demonstrated a more nurturing side of her, settling down with a family and raising two kids in her later years.Epic of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Fanbook - Aftermath - Lily Навыки и умения Лилиан была искусным бойцом и строгим командиром. Ожидая полной отдачи от своих людей, Лили, проявляла жёсткий характер в армии, но при этом легко отделяла себя как солдата от себя как человека.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red - Chapter 1, Section 1 Она также была умелым наездником и хорошо владела копьём в бою.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red - Chapter 2, Section 2 Связь с другими персонажами Юкина Фризис: подруга Лилиан. Ценя проницательность Юкины в политике, Лилиан привязалась к девочке за те дни, что они провели вместе в Ретазане, и любила проводить с ней время, даже после своей отставки. Лилиан желала помочь Юкине в её затее путешествия по Эвиллиосу. Жермен Авадония: бывшая противница, а позже приятельница Лилиан. Лилиан ценила навыки Жермен как мечницы и не держала на неё зла за прошлые встречи на поле боя, но была возмущена склонностью Жермен пить, вместо того, чтобы сражаться, и её очевидно противоречивыми взглядами на месть. Гастон Муше: отец Лилиан. Лилиан очень уважала своего отца, с которым у неё были довольно близкие отношения. Следуя его примеру она отправилась на военную службу и переняла его мировоззрение. Благодаря этому, Лили не держала обиду на членов сопротивления убивших его, и не испытывала к ним неприязни после революции. Gaston Mouchet: Riliane's father. Riliane greatly respected her father and the two had a close relationship, with Lily following Gaston into military service and following his philosophy on not harboring resentment for casualties of war. Due to this, although he was murdered by an ally of the Lucifenian Resistance, she meant the Resistance no ill will after the Revolution. Интересные факты Концепция и происхождение *Как полное, так и краткое имя Лилиан происходит от названия цветка лилия, олицетворяющего красоту, чистоту и невинность. *Фамилия Муше - французская и совпадает с названием горы Муше, где располагался штаб французской группы сопротивления во время Второй мировой войны. *Имя Лилиан частично происходит от имени представляющего её вокалоида - Лили. *Изначально Лили должна была стать главной героиней Алой Прелюдии, но впоследствии главная роль была поручена Юкине. Любопытно *Имя Лилиан, как и Рилиан, восходит к прабабушке Рилиан - королеве Лилиан Розес. Из-за дальней родственной связи с люцифенской королевой, Гастону было разрешено назвать свою дочь в честь неё.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red - Chapter 1, Section 1 *Оглядываясь назад, mothy считает изначальную идею дать абсолютно новому персонажу, Лили, главную роль, несколько искусственной, и доволен сменой главной героини на Юкину.The Heavenly Yard - January 17, 2013 - 当初の予定ではリリィさんが主役で、ユキナは前作に引き続き脇役のはずでした。 諸事情で今の形に変更になりましたが、まあこれは結果的には良かったかなと思っています。 新キャラがいきなり主役というのも、今にして思えばやや不自然ですし。 Галерея Концепт-арт= Lilyconcept.png|Концепт Gast-Liliane.png|Профили Лилиан и Гаста из The Daughter of Evil Handbook 2013 |-| В клипах= lillane.PNG|Лилиан в Handbeat Clocktower |-| В книгах= Yukina&Liliane.jpg|Лилиан и Юкина в The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red ChartetteLiliane.png|Лилиан и Шартетта в комментариях художника lily_chartette.jpg|Лилиан и Шартетта на обложке Fanbook6.jpg|Лилиан и Жермен в Epic of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Fanbook GumilliaLilyIllustStory.png|Лилиан в The Daughter of Evil: Illustration Story Появления *Handbeat Clocktower *The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red (первое появление) *Epic of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Fanbook *The Daughter of Evil Handbook 2013 *Four Melodies of Evil ~The Daughter of Evil Novel Music Collection~ Примечания en:Riliane Mouchet Категория:Персонажи Категория:Лили Категория:Лили (вокалоид) Категория:Серия Семь Смертных Грехов Категория:Дочь зла Категория:Люцифения Категория:Марлон Категория:Seven Deadly Sins Series Категория:Daughter of Evil Категория:Lucifenia Категория:Marlon